Baker's Apprentice
by Trevor X
Summary: As she stood quietly in the doorway watching them bake bread, it seemed that her dream was becoming reality.


**Baker's Apprentice**

_Conceived during the ending of Valkyria Chronicles, this contains spoilers for the game's ending. If you don't wish to be spoiled, go finish the game first._

_Welkin, Alicia, and Isara. Fun in the kitchen. Baking bread._

_Enjoy._

_Disclaimer: Valkeria Chronicles is owned by a company that employs talent, not by this feeble fanfic author striving to survive life. The characters mentioned herein are therefore used only at the author's discretion to provide a story to the community that has enjoyed said game. No profit is being made from this tale. The author owns only his creations and creativity, such as it is?_

---

Alicia stood watching from the doorway of the kitchen. Inside was an unusual sight to be sure; Welkin Gunther with his sleeves rolled up and clad in an apron was up to his elbows in bread dough. He was carefully kneading the dough with precise movements, carefully following the directions of the girl by his side.

At least he was following instructions until something else caught his attention. "Oh look, an interesting bug..."

His motions stilled and his eyes fixed on the insect. He almost looked like he was about to abandon his current job to study it closer. Alicia sighed and shook her head; Welkin was what he was, and nothing could change that.

"Daddy!" A child's shrill shriek cut through Welkin's stupor, and he jerked his attention back towards the source of the noise. Alicia smiled at the sight of their daughter standing there with her little hands on her hips, glaring at her father. Flour smudged her cheek and left handprints on her dress, but there was no mistaking the determined glare that she fixed on her parental unit. "You promised to learn how to bake bread! No bugs until we get done!"

Both hands still in the bowl, Welkin managed to look sheepish. "You're right, Isara. I did promise."

Brushing his hands off, Welkin knelt to be eye level with his daughter. "I'm sorry, Isara. My attention wandered for a moment there. I must be a really bad apprentice for such a wonderful baker. Can we try it again? If you tell me what to do, I'll do it. I won't even study any bugs that wander by. I promise."

"All right, Daddy." Pacified now, the little girl clambered up on the chair that she was using to gauge her father's progress. "Just a little more, and we can put it in the oven to rise!"

Welkin rose up off the floor and obediently stuck his hand back into the bowl to begin kneading again. Isara dumped the requisite flour into the bowl, and he went to work. Isara watched until the last bit of flour was gone, and then fetched a towel to cover the bowl.

"It keeps the bugs out of our bread." Was the assertive reply to Welkin's question. He smiled kindly and pushed the bowl to the back of the counter, towel in place.

Alicia watched as her family washed their hands and went to set the timer for the bread rising. So many things had changed in the years since the war had ended; her marriage to Welkin, Isara's arrival, Welkin becoming a teacher, and her obtaining of her Baker's License. Her hand drifted down to rest gently on her abdomen, where she was starting to show again. Pretty soon Isara would have someone else to share the joys of baking with.

And of course, Welkin would share his love of bugs as well. Her husband looked over at her and smiled, a gentle curve of the mouth that softened his whole face and made him look so endearing. Alicia smiled in return.

"Our daughter is a good baker. She'll be famous through the whole country pretty soon." Welkin sat down in one of the hard back chairs that sat around the table. Isara crawled into his lap, her role as a drill sergeant forgotten for the moment.

Joining her husband and daughter at the table, Alicia pulled out a chair and sat beside them. Welkin drew an arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer. Sighing gratefully, Alicia relaxed against his shoulder.

"So what do you think, Isara? Does your father make a good apprentice baker, or should we look for someone else?" She winked at her daughter's thoughtful look.

"I think he does good unless there are bugs." Spoken with the frankness of a child. "Besides, if we keep him, we can be a family of bakers."

Welkin laughed, and Alicia joined in. Sitting here together like this, it seemed her dream was pretty much coming true.

---

_**AN: **__A little longer than I would consider drabble, not quite the length that I'd like for a one-shot. Cheesy ending, but I couldn't help it. ^-^ Welkin and Alicia were my favorite pairing during the game, and in fact, were the only reason that I managed to finish it. Especially given the amount of angst. Characters died and died and died._

_So here's my offering to a wonderful story. I had other things to write in the author's note, but I totally forgot what they were. :P Anyways, read and review please!_


End file.
